Another time
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Glitch escapes from Azkadellia's prison. The night before he had a strange dream that caused him to see a strange memory. He follows the memory and ends up crossing out of the O.Z to the inner zone called Earth. He runs into DG"s adopted parents. What happens next? Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man or any of the characters.


_**This takes place about two or so years before the longcoats come after DG. Eventually in later chapters she will go to the O.Z just not right now. Read, enjoy, review. I like helpful review that point out my mistakes or ones that give me helpful advice but no mean or rude reviews please.**_

* * *

Fading fast

Glitch was hurrying through the woods, running faster and faster as the memory got fainter and fainter. He was trying to cling to it as he ran. It was guiding him along with the words of someone with it. "Travel through the words. Travel through the woods." It kept saying. I am! He almost screams. He was suppose to find a portal of some kind which would lead him to where the memory and the voice wanted him to go. He escaped from Azkadellia's men a few days ago. He was locked up for years but someone came to him in a dream and helped him escaped. Then a memory had appeared in his mind. A long forgotten one. It held a secret!

He trips and barely manages to catch himself. "Well that was close. Now where is this portal?" He asks looking around. He closes his eyes and watches the memory which was almost completely gone. A child had reached out with her hands and the air around them were vibrating. A man was with her. Glitch could swear his name started with an A but he couldn't think of it. The man grabbed the little girl's left hand and pushed through the vibrations, looking back he shouted to the old couple to follow him. They all disappeared. Glitch opens his eyes and holds out his right hand feeling around. There we're few ways to travel through the worlds and this was on of the special places where you could do it but only if you had light magic for dark magic would cause it to close. Maybe forever if someone with powerful light magic didn't open it back up.

How would he get it too work though? He lowers his hand and starts to look around. He suddenly heard the soft voice of the woman that had visited him from his dream again. "Take a deep breathe and pull out the gift she gave you." It says and Glitch gasps, realizing what she meant. He couldn't remember who had given it to him but it was in his left pocket. He pulls out the small toy and it flew through the air. It stood still in the middle of the vibrations as they started to appear. Glitch lifts his left hand over to the portal and watches it disappear. He yelps and pulls it back. He turns his hand back and forth a few times trying to see if anything was missing from it. After seeing it was whole and nothing was wrong again he looks back to the portal.

He stands there for a bit longer. "What am I doing here again?" He asks himself having forgotten why he was there. It took a minute more but he finally remembered. He was there because of the memory the dream had showed him. The memory was almost completely gone now and he wasn't trying to hang onto it anymore. He was letting it go it was silly anyways. Where would he go when he left the O.Z? There was no place for him on the other-side.

He sighs too himself and turns around leaving when a voice rang out. "I'm waiting Ambrose." He turns back to the portal swiftly, and tenses up as he stops and faces it. Something about the name Ambrose sounded familiar.

This was getting strange he almost wanted to run but something was stopping him. "D.G?" He says sounding out the letters out-loud. He didn't know any but that was the named that had popped into his head before disappearing a second later. He smiles at the portal. Maybe someone was waiting for him, maybe they really knew who he was, or maybe they could help him get his marbles back. He laughs at the last idea and walks into the portal.

If someone had been watching what happened after the zipperhead went through they would have saw what looked like a smile appear on the doll's face before it flew off. It was out of site and the portal was closed. The doll flew threw the air all the way to the prisoner that still hadn't escaped from Azkadellia's prison. The defeated shifter smiled as he held the small doll remembering the days so long ago when he was a teacher to the small girls before everything that happened happen. He sets the doll into his pocket and sits in the corner waiting. Waiting for what? For food? He already got his serving long ago. Or maybe for freedom? He had given up on that long ago. For death? Maybe. That did seemed the most likely to happen out of the choices but Azkadellia was waiting for a time when he might come in handy. Tutor knew this and he silently wished it never happened. He never wanted to serve her. The doll reminded him of that and of a small drop of hope that was left.

Meanwhile at the other end of the portal a man was laying on the ground. He had tripped on a small pebble when he had come through to the other in. He laid there and felt the smooth grass and soft soil under his face. He smiles until he felt something land on his cheek. He jumps up and hits at it, smacking his cheek instead as the bug flies around his face and lands on his nose. 'Oh it's just a ladybug. How are you?" He laughs as the ladybug walks around his face. "Hey that tickles. Shoo." It flies away. Glitch stands up and brushes the dirt off of him. He didn't notice the farmer that was standing there and watching him for a minute. Glitch finally notices him. "Oh hello there. I'm Glitch. Do I know you?"

The old man wasn't listening though. He rushed over almost knocking down the zipperhead. "Oh, it's good to see you my friend. What news from the queen. Is she back in power are we suppose to bring DG back now?"

Glitch took a step back before frowning, and looking down. "Azkadellia's still in power. I don't know where the queen is. So you are from the O.Z then?" He asks relaxing around the stranger a bit now.

The old farmer's smile fell before coming back a minute later. "Yes I am. It's disappointing to hear that. DG has a few dreams but not a lot so she's most likely not ready to come back anyways. I see that Azkadellia took part of your brain. Come with me. DG is at work. You know she just graduated last week." He says sounding proud.

Glitch nods and follows him to a house not far from where he had landed. He follows the old man into the house and saw a few family pictures on the wall. He picks one up of a little girl with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. "Is this your daughter DG?"

The old man turns around and nods. "Yes. She's eighteen. She is working her job at the diner. She'll be home before long. We better do something about those clothes and that hair. Darling come out and meet my friend. He just came from the O.Z today."

An older woman who seemed to be late forties early fifties steps out from the kitchen and her eyes widen. "What were you thinking bringing him here? What if Longcoats follow him here."

"Longcoats won't follow him here. He needs a place to stay. I say we let him. He may have some good stories to share."

"He'll bring trouble. Fine. Give him some of your clothes and clean him up. Cover up the zipper in his head. If DG sees it we'll have to tell her everything to soon."

The old man smiles. 'Don't worry hun. I know that. Follow me Glitch." He says and leads Glitch up the stairs.

Six hours later

DG walks inside and groans as she sits down. From the other room popsicle called, "DG come here. I had a friend come over today I want you to meet him." He calls from the kitchen. DG gets up and walks into the kitchen and saw a man sitting at the table with her parents.

"Who's this?" She asks as she sits down at the end of the table.

"An old friend of mine." Pops says and clamps a hand on Glitch's shoulder. "He'll be staying with us for now." He lets go of Glitch who nods with a goofy smile on his face. Then he leans over to DG and whispers. "He was in an accident so he isn't quite right in the head. It's a type of short-term memory loss and he tends to repeat himself." He then sits straight in his chair again as DG's mom made the plates for dinner.

Pop stands up and helps. "Oh do you want me to help too? Too help to? Too help to?"

DG watched as her mother glares at pops who stopped his friend. "No it's fine we can handle it."

DG looks the stranger over. He had his hair combed so it looked neat and it all leaned over to one side of his head. It almost looked like there was something reflecting the light from the lamp in it but DG figured it was just some gel that he must have put in his hair.

"My name is Glitch. What is yours?" Glitch asks DG as a plate is set in front of him. "Oh, thank you." He says as he takes a drink from his glass of water. HE watches DG from over the rim. Something had seemed familiar about her but he ignored the feeling. He had been getting to many of those lately for his liking.

"DG. Why are you called Glitch?" She asks wondering if that had always been his name.

"I can't remember my real name so everyone just calls me Glitch. It's nice to meet you DG."

"Uh-huh." DG says as she eats. This man seemed a little off. She wondered how long he would be here and if he would cause any problems around the farm. From the look on his face he seemed a bit hopeless so most likely he would end up getting into trouble but if he was a friend of her father's then that was okay she guessed. She smiles towards the stranger. "It's nice to meet you Glitch."

* * *

**_Well that was chapter one. Goodbye for now._**


End file.
